monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
1987 Shredder
"Tonight I dine on Turtle soup!" - Shredder The 1987 Shredder, also known as the classic Shredder and 1988 Shredder was the main villian of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series until season 10 where he was replaced by Lord Dregg. He also appears in "Turtles Forever" where he tries to form an alliance with Ch'rell the Shredder of the 2003 series. Unlike other later incarnations of the Shredder, he is shown to be clumsy at times, even childish and his plans rarely work. He was mainly voiced by the late James Avery. History Past The Shredder started of as Oroku Saki a student at the Foot Clan in Japan, Jealous of Yoshi another more talented student, Saki made his move the day the Shidoshi arrived at the Foot school. He pinned the back of Yoshi's kimono with a knife, which would prevent him from bowing to show respect for the Shidoshi, which everyone considered an insult. When Yoshi found the knife and pulled it out, they considered it a plot to kill the Shidoshi, so Yoshi was kicked out of the clan. From then on, Saki took over and took the once noble Foot Clan and turned it into an army of crime. First Battle with the Turtles He soon follows Yoshi to New York where Yoshi lives in the sewers with rats and four pet turtles he found. Shredder would somehow met up with Krang, the alien warlord from Dimension X, arming him with all sorts of technology ranging from robotic Foot Soldiers Mark I to the colossal Technodrome. Wearing steel bladed armor, he was now the Shredder. After finding Yoshi, he tried to kill him by pouring the mysterious chemical Mutagen on him, not knowing it would instead mutate him into a giant rat named Splinter, and also give birth to his worst enemies, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Shredder continued his crime wave, sending his men to steal all sorts of advanced technology throughout the city, as well as posing as a security service, where he'd send his own men to rob the places he was securing later. When news reporter April O'Neil started reporting the possibility of ninjas being responsible for these crimes, Shredder sent his gang of thugs to take her out. April, however was rescued by the Turtles. Later April and the Turtles would discover Shredder's security front, and he's send all the Foot Soldiers to the Technodrome and flooded the building to the point to which it would explode, not knowing the Turtles would still escape alive. Shredder then asked Krang for advice, to which the brain would remind him that he gave Shredder all of his technology in exchange for a body he was supposed to create for him. Krang gave Shredder the idea to mutate his own henchmen into killer mutant animals, and thus Shredder turned the punks Bebop and Rocksteady into a mutant warthog and a mutant rhinoceros. Throughout the series, Shredder would try many ways to defeat the Turtles, however he would often get beaten very easily. At one point he got the help from a failed scientist called Baxter Stockman to create a army of robotic Mousers to kill Splinter. However this plan failed. He would also have many arguments with Krang and Bebop and Rocksteady who were not very aggresive and enjoyed cartoons and comic books. Turtles Forever After a fight with the Turtles in his Technodrome, an accident occurs with the dimensional portal and sends them to the world of the 2003 Turtles. Soon Shredder realizes that there must be a version of him in this world, using his computer he finds Ch'rell and also finds out that he is not on earth but faraway on a ice astroid. Shredder uses the matter transporter to rescue Ch'rell but is shocked when he finds out that this world's Shredder is a red Utrom. Soon it wakes up after frozen in a block of ice and attacks Shredder and Krang. After detaining Ch'rell, Ch'rell's adopted daughter Karai bursts in demanding her father back. Shredder then seeks aid in the Utrom Shredder to help defeat the Turtles, but this attempt backfires; Ch'rell simply takes over the Technodrome and upgrades it to a lethally armed mobile fortress. Shredder and Krang appear as background characters following this, and finally growing disillusioned with Ch'rell, they aid the Turtles in their final battle against their common enemy. Shredder, Krang, Karai the adopted daughter of Ch'rell, the 2003 and 1987 Turtles and the Mirage Turtles unite against Ch'rell from destroying the world. Afterwards, Shredder and Krang return with 'their' Turtles to their home dimension on a temporary truce, though they swear to get back to business with their archenemies soon enough. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) Personality Abilities Trivia Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Shredder Category:TMNT monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:All monsters Category:TV monsters Category:Males Category:Strong Monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Comedy monsters Category:Super-Villains